Cresnt Pierson
=Cresnt Pierson= Cresnt Pierson is born Cresnt (pronounced "crescent") Fall Pierson to Yolanda Maven-Pierson and Garrett Pierson. She is a clear-sighted mortal, but also a distant descendant of the Greek hero Achilles on the paternal side. She is knowledgeable in Greek mythology and skillful with computers. She is fourteen and lives in San Francisco. Brief History Cresnt was born on October 7, 1998 to mortals Yolanda and Garrett, both computer programmers and Garrett bearing origins leading to Achilles. Cresnt grew up hearing stories of Greek mythology from her grandfather (on paternal side), who lives with them in San Francisco. At ten years old, she began to see monsters in her everyday life, and despite that ability, manages to maintain a normal and healthy lifestyle for the next five years. Personality Cresnt is a very happy person, fun-loving and energetic, who has a positive outlook on life. She likes to keep herself busy because she hates feeling bored, quoting "Life is too short to waste time doing nothing." Cresnt is childish and hates getting old. She is polite and straightforward and gives an honest opinion on a topic if asked. She likes to tell the truth even if it gets her in trouble. She is intelligent but doesn't shed too much information. Sometimes, she likes to keep to herself. Cresnt also adapts well to new surroundings and likes to make friends. She prefers a diplomatic approach rather than violence, but she is loyal to her friends and will fight on their side. When she is in a bad mood, she is serious-faced and quiet, with a short temper. Appearance Cresnt is of average height and kind of slim, pale-skinned and likes to dress casually. She inherited her father's pale green eyes, which may or may not contribute to the fact that she is a legacy of Achilles, since Achilles is once described as having green eyes like hers. She has straight auburn hair cut short, crooked eyebrows and a playful smile. Abilities #'Computer skills'- One of Cresnt's hobbies involves the computer, since her parents are both computer programmers. She can fix it if it became dysfunctional, create programs, firewalls and viruses, edit like a pro, download and upload in a jiffy and hack into even the most secured websites in the world. #'Seeing through the Mist' #'Hand-to-hand combat'- She has surprisingly strong punches and kicks and is not a bad fighter at all. It is suspected it is because of growing up watching Power Rangers. Fears and Flaws #'Frogs' (Ranidaphobia)- Cresnt is deathly afraid of frogs, due to an unfortunate zoo accident falling into a pond with many of the particular amphibian. #'Growing old' (Gerascophobia)- Cresnt is a five-year old at heart and doesn't want to grow old so much that it became a phobia for her. #'Weapons' - She has no skill over a weapon whatsoever. #'Self-consciousness'- Cresnt is very self-conscious of herself, caring a lot about what people think about her that she didn't have much time to make her own decisions. Name Cresnt's name was supposed to be Crescent Fall Pierson, but due to the fact that her grandfather has bad eyesight, it was misspelled on her birth certificate, missing a 'c' and an 'e'. Therefore, she was Cresnt, but the pronunciation remains the same. Her second name 'Fall' was made since she was born in the fall. Her last name 'Pierson' means 'stone' in Old English origins. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Mortals